Sumia's Lost Bonds
by PuzzleProfessional
Summary: You ever wonder what the Sumia Support Conversations for the other 9 potential candidates she couldn't marry would be like? Well, here's what I think.


_**Hellooo~, random person who stumbled upon my fic!**_

_**Since you're reading this right now, T'is only fair that I forewarn you of the stupidity that's yet to come!**_

_**If you, by chance, have read my first Fire Emblem fan- fiction, "Tales of the Amazingly Stupid!" Then it is to my knowledge that you are well-aware of my flaw, known as writing dialogue! Which means that this whole… fiction-… thing… Whatever it is you would call it… **_

…_**Is most likely gonna blow chunks! So be sure to bring a bucket! Because I'm about to take you on the wild-ride you've all (subconsciously) been waiting for to happen! In which now I should proooobably introduce the title to you now, known as, "Sumia's Forgotten Bonds."**_

* * *

_***Fire Emblem Awakening Main theme plays***_

_***Narrator waves* Now that I'm done speaking like Tharja on "Normal Weed", I should mention what this fiction is about instead of wasting your time with liver-and-eel pie and counting how many times you turn in your sleep!**_

_**So by now, I'm quite certain anyone and everyone who's played Fire Emblem Awakening can guess what this fan fiction is about: The bond supports that Sumia never got. And since no other writers have done such, I myself have stepped to the challenge. Write the nine support conversations that Sumia the Pegasus Knight, (A.K.A the girl who's shipped hard with our dumbass lord.) had never got.**_

_**(Chrom- "I HEARD THAT!")**_

_***Prelude (Ablaze) plays***_

* * *

_**Noteworthy: I'm not doing supports for Rufure, Chrom, Frederick, Gaius, and Henry, because those supports already exist. I am only doing Virion, Vaike, Stahl, Kellam, Lon'qu, Ricken, Gregor, Libra and last but certainly not least, Donnel.**_

_**I very much apologize if the dialogue is not on par with Awakening's script. Please forgive me, I'm doing the very best I can. Thank you for your cooperation. And with that being said, please enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Virion and Sumia - Support Conversation**_** C**

_**Soundtrack: "But Frederick, it's nearly dark!"**_

**-Sumia's distressed expression sweating.**

"*Gasp* Oh, how could I be so reckless?! Sumia, you useless klutz!" **- ** **Sumia grunts**

**-Virion's content expression.**

"Goodness, milady's words are ever so ferocious today! T'is not befitting of a fair maiden to speak such vulgar terms." ** - Virion: "Greetings."**

**-Sumia's default expression sweating.**

"Huh?! Oh er, hello Virion…"** Sumia: "Huh?"**

**-Virion's default expression.**

"Milady? You seem to be rather apprehensive. Pray tell, what has you so troubled? Tell me, and may gallant Virio-" **– Virion: "Oh, how we dance!"**

**-Sumia's distressed expression.**

"Yes, that's nice! Look, I must-" **– Sumia sighs**

**-Virion's default expression.**

"Tut-tut! Now, tell me what ails you, and mayhap your Noble Virion may assist you, my dear Sumia." **– Virion laughs**

**-Sumia's default expression with a sweat.**

"Er… Right. Anyway, my Pegasus was injured in the last battle." **–Sumia's distressed expression sweating- "**And it's all my fault… I am such a klutz!" **– Sumia sighs**

**-Virion's content expression.**

"Milady, please, do not talk so rashly. Allow me to take a look. I have been told I've quite the healing touch." **– Virion: "Allow me."**

**-Sumia's default expression.**

"Huh? You… You really think you can… help her?" **– Sumia: "Huh?"**

**-Virion's default expression.**

"Hmm… Ah, t'is nothing, my dear! I'll just quickly dress her wounds... ….. Aaaand, viola! Virion the gallant at your service!" **– Virion: "Ah."**

**-Sumia's content expression.**

"… What really? You… Oh my gosh! Virion, thank you! Thank you so much!" **-** **Sumia: "Oh, thank you!"**

**-Virion's content expression.**

"Think nothing of it, my sweet Sumia. Your beauteous persona is worth any trouble I would so willingly endure! I would eagerly fall from great heights if it meant basking in the warm glow of your smile." **– Virion: "I am legend."**

**-Sumia's distressed expression with a blush.**

"Ooh… G-Gosh, you really think so? I mean, in truth, the only thing I'm good at is falling on my face." **– Sumia: "You know me."**

**-Virion's smirking expression.**

"Oh, hogwash. If I recall correctly, you nearly took down the enemy single-handedly in our last skirmish. Your fierce yet delicate grace is not something that should go unrewarded."

**-Sumia's content expression.**

"Oh… Well, thank you all the same, Virion. I've never been paid such a compliment." **– Sumia: "Well."**

**-Virion's smirking expression.**

"I should be fair to warn you. I think it wise you'd best visit Lissa and have her examine that more carefully. I merely did nothing but suppress the pain and bleeding."

**-Sumia's default expression.**

"Oh, of course! I'll make sure to do just that." **"I'll get the next one!"** "… Hee hee, looks like my Pegasus has taken quite a liking to you, Virion! She's very thankful for all your help!"

**-Virion's content expression.**

"Always a pleasure to be of service. Now if you'll excuse me I-" **"Well, well." **… Hm? What's this? A… stray arrow that… *Gulp*" **–Virion's anguish expression .**

**-Sumia's default expression.**

"Something wrong, Virion?" **– Sumia: "Huh?"**

**-Virion's worried expression.**

"Ah, n-no, it is nothing. You needn't concern yourself with… It's just…" **– Virion:** **"No."**

**-Sumia's content expression.**

"Oh, posh! I know something is wrong. Tell me! It's the least I can do." **– Sumia giggles –**

**-Virion's worried expression with a sweat.**

"Ah, I-I see! Well, it is just… That… This arrow I… MAY particularly recognize from some battle, somewhere because…" **– Virion: "Oh!"**

**-Sumia's default expression.**

"Uhh… I'm not sure I…" **– Sumia: "Huh?"**

**-Virion's worried expression with a sweat.**

"Let's just say that… I know how your Pegasus received that injury." **– "Well, well."**

**-Sumia's distressed expression with a sweat.**

"YOU were the one who hurt my Pegasus?! Oh how could you do such a thing?" **– Sumia grunts**

**-Virion's anguish expression with a sweat.**

"M-Milady, hear me out! I had no intention of harming your–" **- Virion: "No."**

**-Sumia's distressed expression.**

"Oooooooohhh…." **– Sumia grunts**.

**-Virion's distressed expression.**

"M-Milady…?" **- Virion- "Oh!"**

**-Sumia's distressed expression with a sweat.**

"I just don't understand why… *Sigh*" **–Sumia sighs.**

**-Virion's default expression.**

"Ah… You're angered now aren't you? Prepared to give humble Virion the boot… Well, t'is only fair." **Virion's distressed expression.** "I've committed a crime that must be punished. Doubtlessly, your vast anger will be merciless on a shameful craven like myself."**- Virion sighs.**

**-Sumia's default expression.**

"Huh? Virion, I'm not furious, I was just taken aba-" **–Sumia: "Oh."**

**-Virion's angered expression.**

"Oh, that's how it must be I see. Finding it rather amusing watching me wallow in my own shame before dishing out the proper revenge…" **Virion's content expression** "Aha! Just as I suspected! Searching for elation in making your prisoners of revenge suffer in immense guilt!"

**-Sumia's distressed expression.**

"Virion… I think you're taking this way out of hand… Look, I can't see why you'd have any reason to hurt my Pegasus. But please just be more-"

**-Virion's content expression.**

"And now for the kill… Enough! I must dispatch myself from this cycle of horror before you drive a dagger in my back. Virion, AWAY!" **–Virion laughs -**

**-Virion leaves-**

**-Sumia's default expression with a sweat.**

"… And I thought being clumsy was bad."

_**Virion and Sumia attained Support Level C.**_

* * *

_**Virion and Sumia – Support Conversation B**_

_**Soundtrack: "The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember."**_

**-Sumia – Default expression – "Oh."**

"Okay… Let's have a quick taste… *Slurp* ... Mmm… Could use a little more salt."

**-Virion – Content expression – "Greetings."**

"*Sniff* Ah. What is that ravishing smell?"

**-Sumia – Content expression – "Hello."**

"Oh, Virion! I was just about to go looking for you!"

**-Virion – Default expression – No voice clip.**

"….."

**-Sumia- content expression – Giggle.**

"I just wanted to thank you properly for helping my Pegasus. So tonight, I'm making one of your favorites! Have a taste! I think I made it just the way you like it."

**-Virion – Default Expression – No voice clip.**

"….."

**-Sumia- Default Expression – "Well."**

"I know you didn't mean to hurt my Pegasus. She knows you mean well, and we all slip up from time to time. So here's my gratitude for helping me when I needed it most. Won't you be the first to taste it?"

**-Virion- Angered Expression – "No."**

"If you think me naïve to fall for that old ruse!"

**-Sumia- Angered Expression – Sigh.**

"Oh gods… This again?…"

**-Virion- Angered Expression – "At you!"**

"Get that filthy thing out of my face!"

**-Sumia- Angered Expression – "I'll end this now!"**

"VIRION! Oh that's it! Just wait, mister, I'll... Whooa… Whoooa!"

**-Sumia's render disappears, and a thud sound effect sounds-**

**Virion- Angered Expression – "Oh!"**

"Milady…!?"

_**-Screen fades black-**_

**Sumia- Distressed Expression with a sweat – Sighs**

"Oohh… Owww…"

**Virion – Default Expression with a sweat – "My, my."**

"Keep still, milady."

**Sumia – Distressed Expression with a sweat – "You know me."**

"Ouch! That stings!"

**Virion – Angered Expression with a sweat – Grunts**

"I understand well… ….. … I fear that I must apologize. My behavior was inexcusable and childish."

**Sumia – Distressed Expression with a sweat – Sighs**

"Not just you. I'm the one who tripped on the handle of the pot, and the stew just went SPLAT! Oh, I'm sorry, Virion."

**Virion – Default Expression – Sighs**

"Milady, you owe me no such apology. It was a silly assumption to assume that my own ally would try to stab me in the back. I was a fool. And I don't expect you to forgive me."

**Sumia – Default Expression – No voice clip.**

"…"

**Virion – Distressed Expression – Sighs**

"Ah… You're angered now aren't you? Leveling to your bloodlust for rev-"

**Sumia – Angered Expression – Grunts**

"Don't start."

**Virion – Content Expression – Laughs**

"Heh. I jest, milady."

**Sumia – Content Expression – "Yes!"**

"But now you understand how I felt."

**Virion – Default Expression – No voice clip**

"Milady, you have me at a loss."

**Sumia – Default Expression – "Well."**

"You understand what I felt by thinking it was silly to accuse a comrade for a fault. My Pegasus even knew that you never meant to hurt her."

**Virion – Default Expression – "Ah."**

"You… were never angered?"

**Sumia – Default Expression – "No."**

"Well… For only a second. But who wouldn't feel mixed emotions when their ally has been hurt?"

**Virion – Distressed Expression - Sighs**

"So when I accused you I…?"

**Sumia – Default Expression – "Yes."**

"Took the situation too seriously, and was caught in your own melancholy? … Yes, I'm afraid so."

_**Virion and Sumia attained Support Level B.**_

* * *

_**Virion and Sumia – Support Conversation A**_

**Soundtrack: **_**"Shhh… Easy now girl. I won't hurt you."**_

**Virion – Distressed Expression with a sweat – Sighs**

"*Sigh*…"

**Sumia – Content Expression – "Hello."**

"Hello, Virion."

**Virion – Content Expression – "Greetings!"**

"Ah, Sumia. What a pleasure! Your delicate elegance carries you well today. How may I help you?"

**Sumia – Default Expression – "Hm."**

"Actually, I'm wondering how I can help you. Is everything okay? I haven't seen you around camp or supper time lately."

**Virion – Distressed Expression – "Well, well."**

"Ah. I see the young bird has sharp eyes…"

**Sumia – Distressed Expression with a sweat – Sighs**

"Are you still feeling bad about our dispute?"

**Virion – Distressed Expression – Grunts**

"Who, me? Oh heavens no! I mean… That is to say… Perhaps? Maybe a little?"

**Sumia – Default Expression – "Hm."**

"Look, Virion. I know you feel silly for accusing a comrade, but I think it's fair that I mention that… I don't ENTIRELY blame you for all the drama."

**Virion – Default Expression – "My, my."**

"Pray tell, you don't?"

**Sumia- Default Expression – "Yes!"**

"Well… I don't blame you for the suspicion… But for turning it into a silly act, that part I blame you! But, that's beside the point. I don't blame you because I've seen how this war is taking a toll on you, Virion. You haven't slept or eaten well in days! With all this war raging around us, it's difficult to think, train, or even breath!"

**Virion – Distressed Expression – "Ah."**

"M-Milady…"

**Sumia – Content Expression – Giggles**

"Here. Eat this… It's the stew, I made it again."

**Virion – Content Expression – "Your every move was poetry!"**

"… My thanks, my dear Sumia." - **Distressed Expression- **"It's true. With each passing day this dreadful war drags on, I can hardly focus. And I have not eaten well." **–Content Expression- **"But much thanks to your kindness despite my… embarrassing blunders… I feel immense relief."

**Sumia – Content Expression – "That was amazing!"**

"Think nothing of it, Virion. We're comrades, we're in this together."

_**Virion and Sumia attained Support Level A**_

_**Virion and Sumia – Support Conversation S.**_

**Soundtrack: **_**"Ha ha! Yes, it will take some getting used to!"**_

**Sumia – Content Expression – "Hello."**

"Hello, Virion. Feeling better today?"

**Virion – Content Expression – "Ah."**

"Ah, Sumia. Why yes, gallant Virion is feeling rather robust today." **Smirking Expression. **"And I have you to thank for it."

**Sumia – Default Expression – "Hm."**

"Oh I hardly did a thing. You just needed a bit of rest and proper meal."

**Virion – Default Expression blushing – "No."**

"However, I still feel… a… curious emotion."

**Sumia – Default Expression – Sighs**

"Uh oh… Don't tell me you feel sick. If so, I can go fetch a healer."

**Virion – Distressed Expression with a sweat – Sighs**

"I fear this is something not a priest or a cleric could mend."

**Sumia – Default Expression – "Huh?"**

"Huh? Virion what are you-…"

**Virion – Default Expression – No sound clip**

"…." **Content Expression – "Oh how we dance!"** "… By the gods! A perfect fit!"

**Sumia – Default Expression with a blush – Grunts**

"… V-Virion…. T-This is a ring… Are you…"

**Virion – Content Expression – Chuckles**

"Proposing to you? Indeed I am."

**Sumia – Distressed Expression with a blush and sweat – "What?"**

"W-What?! Oh jeez, this is so unexpected!"

**Virion – Default expression with a sweat – "No."**

"You… refuse?"

**Sumia – Default Expression with a blush– "Huh?"**

"No! I accept with all I am! But… I never thought you'd… Think to… Be with someone like… me."

**Virion – Content Expression – "Well, well."**

"Nonsense my dear. I've had quite a bit of time to ponder about my… sheepish quirks. I've come to realize that it wasn't only this treacherous war… But my love for you."

**Sumia – Content Expression with a blush – "Huh…"**

"Oh, Virion… Wait, is that why you accused me of getting revenge?"

**Virion – Content Expression with a blush – Laughs**

"Well, perhaps a fraction of the reason… But it was also a mix of stress, and thinking that a beautiful maiden like you would never settle for me."

**Sumia – Distressed Expression with a blush – Sighs**

"You'd think it'd be the other way around knowing the klutz I am."

**Virion – Default Expression – "My, my."**

"But regardless of how tense I was, and rather rude. You never resented me for it. You showed me nothing but gentleness, and nearly nursed me back to health. Sumia… Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

**Sumia – Content Expression with a blush – "Yes!"**

"Oh, Virion… Of course! Of course I'll marry you. But you must promise to take better care of yourself. I don't want to lose my love over this war."

**Virion – Content Expression with a blush – "Shall I make you famous?"**

"You have my word, my love."

_**Virion and Sumia attained Support Level S.**_

_**Ending:**_

**_Virion - Archest Archer & Sumia - Maid of Flowers_**

_"Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But with a little luck from Sumia's flower-fortunes, the people eventually forgave him."_

* * *

**PHEW! HOLY HELL!**

**You don't even KNOW… YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE TIME I INVESTED INTO THIS!**

***Regains my composure***

**Good god… *Ahem* Anyway. I'm aware that Virion isn't COMPLETELY his flirtatious self in support.. He kinda is, but I thought I should take a different approach for Virion. Same for Sumia, to me, I made her slightly more bold than one would expect.**

**I hope these changes aren't… ya know… WAY outta character. Because, remember, Sumia is a character we hardly know, so it's kinda only fair that I make her say a few things that aren't exactly 'Sumia'**

…**. Plus, I think a slightly flustered Virion would be kinda hot.**

**Welp. Not much more to say than that. Thank you for viewing my first support conversation, I hope you all like it. Feel free to leave a critique… They're always welcome.**

***Chrom nearly takes my head off with a Falchion* HOLY….! *Camera cuts***


End file.
